Isoolefin polymers have been known for many years and are commercially available as polymers of an isoolefin and a conjugated diolefin, especially of isobutylene and isoprene. While such polymers have a wide range of desired properties they are not readily covulcanizable with highly unsaturated polymers, such as polymers containing high proportions of one or more conjugated diolefin. In order to overcome such a problem, isoolefin-conjugated diolefin polymers, and especially isobutylene-isoprene polymers which are also known as butyl polymers, have been halogenated. The halogenation, especially chlorination or bromination, is achieved by treating the butyl polymer in solution in an inert organic solvent with controlled quantities of chlorine or bromine. The resulting halogenated butyl polymer has the inherent satisfactory properties of the butyl polymers while also being covulcanizable with the highly unsaturated polymers.
The halogenation process is well known to be rather inefficient. One reason for the inefficiency is that for every atom of chlorine or bromine that is incorporated into the polymer a molecule of hydrogen chloride or hydrogen bromide is formed. Another reason is that some of the hydrogen chloride or hydrogen bromide may add to the polymer forming a chemically undesirable group. A further reason is that the actual efficiency of utilization of the chlorine or bromine is quite low, generally being of the order of about 25 to about 40 percent by weight.